jimmyjonnyfandomcom-20200213-history
Season One
Season One is the First 26 episodes in ( ). Episodes Jimmy- Topia- The Citizens of the Mansion divide the Mansion into equell parts. Score: 8.4/ 10 Jonny Overboard- Ratatouille fluds the Mansion. How will the Others Survie? Score: 8.9/ 10 Jimmy and Jonny-Doo Get a Clue!- The citizens of the Mansion celebrate the 2nd mild ice age. Score: 8.7/ 10 Eye of the Jimmy- Jimmy and Jonny must learn Karate to stop the Sushi Gravity Lord. Score: 8.8/ 10 Dial Jimmy For Murder- Jonny dials 665 and gets The Grim Reaper online. He accidently tells him to kill Jimmy. Score: 9.0/ 10 Dragons and Jonnys- Percival buys a Bunch of Castles to bring back Viking times. Score: 9.2/ 10 The Incredible Shrinking Jimmy- Device makes a machine that shrinks Jimmy, Jonny and Rose. Blonsky tries to squash them. Score: 8.5/ 10 Faster Than the Speed of Jonny- A pirate ship to Candyland is about to set sail. The Mansion Citizens must Race to the Ship! Score: 9.5/ 10 Mobile Jonny- Jimmy, Jonny and Blonsky get stuck on a deserted Island. Score: 8.7/ 10 Vockel Jimmys- Rose turns the Mansion into Cardboard. Jimmy and Jonny decide to battle with Spare Cardboard Boxes. Score: 8.8/ 10 Revenge is a Jonny Best Served Chilled- Jonny plots his revenge on Jimmy because of Jimmy eating his blueberry Donut. Score: 9.0/ 10 Love Thy Jimmyness- Blonsky Babysitts Jimmy and Jonny, But does not only Baby sitt, But He also Tries to Kill them aswell! Score: 8.6/10 For the Jimmy, By the Jonny- Jimmy orders a pair of glasses that changes your personality. Score: 8.4/ 10 Boom, Boom Out Goes The Jonny- Jonny gets Bombs stuck to his Face. Will Jonny Finally Leave the Series? Score: 8.6/ 10 Thick as a Jimmy- Jimmy and Jonny destroy the Mansion. So they have to re-build it. Score: 8.5/ 10 Jimmy Tunes- Device makes a device which makes movies where the Characters are You! Score: 8.4/ 10 All Jimmys are Off- Jimmy and Jonny have a Bet: Jonny can't eat for a day and Jimmy can't clean for a day (Jimmy hates things dirty). Score: 8.8/ 10 Cleanliness is Next to Jonnyness- Jimmy wants Jonny to have Bath but Jonny Has other things in mind. Score: 9.0/ 10 Jonnys to Jonnys- Jonny starts to Destroy everything for some reason. Jimmy must find out why. Score: 9.4/ 10 An Jimmy in the Bush- The Mansion Citizens go camping in the Woods when it is Full Moon. Jonny starts to behave like a Werewolf...... Score: 9.5/ 10 Paging Doctor Jonny- Jonny signs up for a pratice doctor, just to discover Jimmy breaks every bone in his body and has the Flu. Score: 8.7/ 10 Man's Best Jonny- Jonny celebrates his own holiday with Jimmy, Ratatouille, Device and Rufus. Score: 8.9/ 10 Jimmy-Jonny Origins: Jonny Wolfcastle (30 minutes)- Join Jonny, as we find out the secrets of his tragic past. PS: This Episode contains some scenes that have been stolen from the 2009 movie, X-Men Origins: Wolverine. For Example, Jonny gets "atominucin" claws. Score: 9.0/ 10 Jimmy and Stitch- When the Citizens get a new Beach, They Battle with Sandcastles. Score: 8.7/ 10 Too Smart For His Own Jonny- Jimmy bets he can Amaze Blonsky, but when he trys to amaze him, the only thing that amazes him is Science. This sounds like a Job for DEVICE! Score: 8.9/ 10 Virt-i-Jimmy- Jimmy, Jonny, Jeff and Rufus get their own clubhouse so they can battle Peekon, Rose, Blonsky and Ratatouille's clubhouse. Score: 8.2/ 10 Flea Bitten Jonny- Jonny gets the fleas and they soon infest the entire Mansion. Jonny must become Jonny Werewolfcastle once agian to Defeat the Fleas. Score: 9.1/ 10 Category:Episodes Category:Season One